Perdon
by Bako FF
Summary: Misaki ha herido a Usagi, ahora debe pedirle perdón si quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes. - one-shot - lemmon. Soy pésima para los summary, pero pasen y lean.


Konnichiwa! Ok, este es mi primer fic de Junjou romantica, espero les guste y si me equivoco en algo por favor corrijanme.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del tren, no entendía lo que ocurría, Usagi-san últimamente estaba muy alejado de él, quizá, lo que le había dicho, de verdad lo había herido…

- Flash Back –

- Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – Gritaba muy molesto Misaki Acababan de regresar, Usagi-san fue por el a la universidad como siempre, y como siempre, lo había terminado de arrastrar a la casa.

- Te he dicho que no me agrada que te acerques a él – dijo Usagi-san refiriéndose a Sumi

- Sumi-sempai es mi amigo, no veo razón por la que deba alejarme de el – respondió Misaki un poco histérico

- No me agrada esa amistad – le dijo Usami serio

- No te agrada ninguna de mis amistades – respondió Misaki igual de serio

- Escucha Misaki… - pero no concluyo, pues Misaki lo interrumpió

- No escúchame tú a mí, el hecho de que viva contigo, no me hace objeto de tu propiedad – comenzó a soltar

- Misaki – le llamaba, pero solo seguía hablando

- Tú me tratas como te da la gana y me usas como objeto para tus malditas obras pervertidas – seguía sin pensar en lo que pasaría

- Misaki – trataba de calmarlo, pero parecía inútil

- Me tocas a tu antojo aunque yo me oponga a eso – estaba demasiado molesto y quería soltarlo todo

- Misaki – pero parecía que entre más le llamaba más molesto se ponía

- Estoy harto de todo eso, maldigo el día en que te conocí, el día en que te convertiste en mi maestro, el día en que decidí venir a vivir contigo – estaba a punto de explotar

- Misaki – fue la última vez que menciono su nombre

- Entiéndelo de una vez, si mi hermano no te quiso, mucho menos yo, nunca te he querido, nunca te querría y nunca te querré, en mi vida podría querer a alguien como tu… - Exploto, por fin había sacado todo

Misaki miro a Usagi-san y en él vio un rostro que jamás olvidaría, un rostro de suma tristeza, de dolor, las lágrimas de Usami amenazaban con salir a flote, y sin querer detenerlas comenzaron a brotar lentamente, descendiendo de sus ojos y terminando en el suelo, lo había herido, mucho más que nadie en la vida, le dolía que fuera el quien le dijera eso

- Ah-h Usagi-san yo – no pudo seguir, Usagi le dio la espalda y subió hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró para que Misaki no tuviera que verlo llorar…

- Fin Flash Back-

*Que debería hacer?* - pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Usagi *Como hablar con él, si ni siquiera quiere verme* seguía con el pensamiento, mientras subía por el elevador *al menos debería escucharme* abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con su hermano ahí.

- Eh? Niichan, que haces aquí? – pregunto algo sorprendido

- Solo vine de visita – respondió – Bueno Usagi, me voy

- Claro, ven de visita cuando quieras – dijo Usagi sonriendo

- Claro, adiós Misaki –

- Adiós – se despidió de su hermano, y para cuando volvió la vista Usagi de dirigía a su habitación – Espera Usagi- san

- Tengo trabajo – respondió seco

Misaki corrió para subir las escaleras y alcanzarle, apunto de que Akihiko cerrara la puerta Misaki se coló en su habitación

- Salte – le dijo Usagi

- No hasta que hablemos – respondió Misaki

- No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar – dijo con tono de molestia – dejaste todo muy en claro

- Solo escúchame un momento – pidió Misaki

- Ya escuche suficiente – Respondió Akihiko – Ahora salte

- Perdón – dijo Misaki – perdón por lo que dije el otro día

- El que me pidas perdón, no borrara el dolor que me hiciste – serio en su tono de voz

- No quería herirte, estaba molesto – respondió

- Pero todo lo que dijiste fue cierto – soltó Usagi

- Pero no todo – dijo Misaki – No era cierto cuando dije que maldecía el día en que te conocí, ni cuando dije que maldecía vivir contigo, ni… ni – se detuvo un momento, analizo lo que estaba a punto de decir

- Ni? – pregunto Usami, dándole a entender que prosiguiera

- N-ni cuando dije que no te quería – sus ojos se cristalizaron – la verdad es que… Te quiero Usagi-san, y quiero que m-me perdones – las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, y amenazaban con salir, no le importaba nada, solo quería que Usami lo perdonara.

Usagi lo miro serio, veía como en su rostro describía la súplica de Misaki, estaba arrepentido por lo que dijo, se le veía a leguas, y sin dudarlo ni un solo minuto, lo acogió entre sus brazos, lo cual fue correspondido por Misaki.

- De verdad estas arrepentido? – Pregunto Usagi acariciando la cabeza del menor, el cual solo atino a asentir

De momento a otro Usagi tomo el mentón de Misaki y poso sus labios sobre los del menor, dándole un beso tierno, que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso más dominante, mientras el beso duraba, lo levanto y lo llevo a la cama, lo recostó y se posiciono sobre él, lastimosamente para ambos el beso termino por la falta de aire, Akihiko desabrocho la camisa de Misaki, mientras comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, el menor solo soltaba pequeños suspiros, mientras lentamente bajaba poco a poco, del cuello paso a su pecho en donde comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, posaba su lengua por uno, mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro, lo cual hacia estremecer al menor y hacer que comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos, después de torturar un rato los pezones de Misaki, bajo más hasta llegar a la zona donde el pantalón de Misaki se interponía, y de un movimiento rápido lo despojo de la prenda, junto con el bóxer, para después volver a besarlo mientras lentamente acariciaba su miembro, Misaki soltó gemidos un poco más fuertes que los anteriores, después Usagi se posiciono entre sus piernas y lentamente introdujo su miembro en la entrada del menor, el cual se estremeció, Akihiko comenzó a embestir lentamente a Misaki, pero poco a poco embistiendo más rápido y más fuerte, a lo que Misaki solo soltaba gemidos, gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Usami, estuvieron así hasta que no soportaron más y mientras Usagi se venía dentro de Misaki, él se venía entre sus vientres.

Después de eso Usagi-san salió del menor y se recostó a su lado, mientras Misaki se acomodaba en el pecho del mayor, para que luego ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, el sol que se colaba por la ventana hizo que Misaki se despertara y pudiera notar que Usagi ya no estaba a su lado, se levanto como pudo y camino despacio hasta llegar a la escalera, una vez abajo pudo ver un gran desorden en la cocina miro todo alrededor y vio harina tirada sobre toda la mesa, leche regada por el suelo, pedazos diminutos de cascara de huevo en el sartén que ocupaba Usagi, un par de cascaras de plátano sobre el fregadero, y los plátanos en el techo amenazando con caer

- Que paso aquí? – pregunto Misaki

- Preparo el desayuno – respondió Usagi

- Y que se supone preparaste – volvió a preguntar

- La crepa súper suave y especial de Usami-sensei – dijo orgulloso de lo que hacia

- Se está quemando – señalo Misaki el sartén lleno de humo negro

- No se está quemando, así se prepara – dijo, para después apagar el fuego y servirla

Misaki rompió el plato antes de poder romper la dichosa crepa, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y esperaba que siguiera asi…

* * *

Eso seria todo, espero les haya gustado, un saludo, y bye bye.


End file.
